Fountain of Sorrow
by mkim57
Summary: This story begins as a part of a larger JAG story and shortly spins off into its own NCIS story
1. Chapter 1

Fountain of Sorrow 1

(An NCIS Story)

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the JAG or NCIS characters. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: Any JAG episode up to and including 'Bridging the Gulf.' Any NCIS episode is also fair game, especially 'Reveille' and 'Bette Noir'

A/N: This is part of a larger JAG story I wrote over the course of Season 10 called 'Will You Always Be There? I thought it might be wise to set up the story with outtakes from the chapters dealing with my main characters in this story. There are JAG characters is this story, but they are secondary to the main NCIS characters.

1000

General Creswell's office

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman had been summoned to the general's office. They both sat in front of his desk and waited as he read over a file that sat in front of him on his desk. He spoke:

"Commander Rabb, I want you to head up a JAGMAN investigation of a fire that occurred over the weekend in the family housing unit at Little Creek. There are a few complicating factors. The first one is that a Master Chief David Graham, a SEAL, was killed in that fire. Another is the victim is one of the men whose picture was published in all the major newspapers interrogating a prisoner on the ground in Afghanistan. The last complicating factor is that the surviving spouse has asked that the lead NCIS investigator not be involved in this case."

The general extended his hand, and Harm rose and took the file from it. He sat back in his chair. Harm had heard about the pictures being published; there had been talk about suing the newspapers involved. He opened the file and read the name aloud. "Jethro Gibbs?" He looked at Faith with raised eyebrows. He just figured that this was yet another person that Gibbs had pissed off. He turned to look back at the general. "Did she say why, sir?"

"Yes, she is his first wife."

1030

Monday

March 7, 2005

NCIS Headquarters

Washington Navy Yard

Agent Tim McGee sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. He noticed something unusual in his peripheral vision. He turned to see that a snapshot was taped to Gibbs's computer terminal. He rose from his seat to get a closer look. As he stepped toward Gibbs's desk, Special Agents Kate Todd and Tony Dinozzo walked into the office. They both noticed the puzzled look on McGee's face.

"What's going on, McGee?" Kate watched as he turned his head slightly in curiosity.

McGee got closer and got a clearer view. "Oh…well." He stood up straight; looking slightly embarrassed and started to walk away. It was a picture of a much younger Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Kate recognized him right away and stepped closer to get a better look.

The man in the picture was in bed. His arm was up trying to shield his eyes. He was smiling a sleepy smile at whoever was taking the picture. It was Gibbs, all right; Kate would know him anywhere. Forensics Agent Abby Sciuto had come into the office unnoticed and looked over Kate's shoulder.

"Wow…nice six pack. Who's the…oh God, that's Gibbs!" Abby looked at Kate; both women waggled their eyebrows and laughed. Gibbs was wrapped in a sheet that rested low on his waist, revealing a tanned and very well defined torso. Gibbs had been a true 'lean mean fighting machine' in his younger days.

"Is something funny, ladies?" Gibbs stood just outside the group that had congregated around his computer. As he stepped into the group behind his desk he saw the picture.

"What the hell?" He stepped around the desk, quickly dispersing the other three NCIS agents. He stood closer and got a clearer look. He opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of gloves. He put them on and carefully removed the picture from the computer. Turning it over, he saw that someone had written on the back of it. In the right hand corner, the words 'Summer 75' had been written. The ink was fading but it was clear enough to read. There was also a verse written in darker ink, which appeared to have been written more recently. It read:

Who is this coming out of the wilderness?

Like pillars of smoke,

Perfumed with myrrh and frankincense,

With all the merchant's fragrant powders?

Behold it is Solomon's couch,

With sixty valiant men around it,

Of the valiant of Israel.

They all hold swords,

Being expert at war.

Every man has his sword on his thigh

Because of fear in the night

Of the wood of Lebanon

Solomon the King

Made himself a palanquin.

Gibbs turned the picture over again. It had been taken nearly 30 years ago. Only Dani would have this picture; though he certainly hadn't kept any of her. This was a picture taken in better times, when he and Dani were both different people. He took an evidence bag out of his desk drawer and dropped it in. He took a similar bag out of the breast pocket of his jacket and handed them both to Abby.

"See if you can get prints from these." He started to walk toward the elevators. The clear bag revealed another picture and what looked like verse written on the back. This one was of a young woman; Abby assumed it was a photo of Gibbs's first wife. It was already all over the office that Gibbs had been taken off of a case involving his first wife. Her husband, a Navy SEAL, had died in a fire, under suspicious circumstances.

"Boss?" Tony knew that this had to have something to do with the investigation at Little Creek. "Where are you going?"

"To Little Creek." He looked back at Dinozzo and Kate and emphasized, "Alone."

Kate immediately began to follow Gibbs toward the elevators "Gibbs, Director Morrow gave me specific instructions to keep you out of this investigation."

"This isn't just about a possible murder/arson on a naval base anymore, Kate. This is personal now." His clear blue gaze held a warning.

Kate stepped onto the elevator. As the doors closed, she leaned back on the wall of the elevator. Gibbs turned to look at her but she was not backing off. This time she was responsible for this investigation and she would know whatever it was that he knew. There was a lot more to those pictures than Gibbs had said.

"What's the story on those pictures? Why is this personal now?" Kate stopped the elevator and folded her arms across her chest.

Gibbs did not want anyone in the office to know this much about his personal life, especially not this. He joked and complained about his ex-wives all the time – they were all fair game as far as he was concerned – but this was different. The first divorce had cut the deepest, and now she had been thrown back into his life again.

"Look, Gibbs, I don't want the information for office gossip. This is my investigation and I want to know what you think this has to do with you now." Kate was getting exasperated.

He knew she was right, but it still pissed him off. "Who wanted me taken off this case, anyway?"

Kate looked down and then back at him. "Mrs. Danielle Graham, for reasons that should be obvious to you. Frankly, given your recent comments about marriage and ex-wives in particular, I'm surprised you want anything to do with this."

Gibbs face hardened; she had no idea what she was talking about.

"All right, Agent Todd, I found the picture I gave Abby taped to my front door last night. It is a picture of my first wife. It was taken in the summer of 1975, as was the one on my computer this morning. It also had a verse written on the back of it."

Gibbs turned and placed his hands on either side of Kate's head and glared at her, riveting her to the wall with his icy gaze.

"It read, 'You are fair my love, and there is no spot on you. Come with me from Lebanon…'"

He leaned in closer his lips just inches from hers. "You have ravished my heart, my sister my bride, you have ravished my heart with one look of your eyes, with one link of your necklace."

He thought of Dani and what they had once and suddenly, it hit him like a hammer. At that same moment Kate had had enough.

She made a fist and slammed it backward on the wall. Gibbs was startled and stepped back one step. He was still seemingly determined to do as he pleased as far as the investigation was concerned and to keep his own counsel.

Kate, however, was not going to be deterred. Damn it, he was not going to intimidate her. She had never worked for anyone like him. It was turning into a real love-hate relationship. He was one of the sharpest investigators she had ever worked with and he was also the most arrogant and impatient. He was a game player to the Nth degree and he wasn't going to win this one.

"Stop it." She said in a even and determined tone of voice. "I'm not going to back off. Did you or your wife write those verses on the back of the pictures?"

"No…At least I didn't. I didn't know that she still had them."

Kate pushed the button to release the elevator. She was intrigued now. "How did the pictures survive the fire?"

Gibbs looked at Kate, waiting for her to read what he was thinking.

"You think whoever is responsible for the fire is also responsible for leaving the pictures."

"What do you think?"

"You were ordered to leave the investigation to me, Gibbs. General Creswell notified us this morning that there will also be a JAGMAN investigation being conducted in tandem with ours. It seems that Master Chief Graham may have been an international target. He and a fellow SEAL's photographs were taken while conducting an interrogation and published in a number of newspapers. The wife has also not been cleared as a suspect."

Gibbs remembered the situation being discussed among his superiors though he never put Dani's husband into the mix. He vaguely remembered that she had married a SEAL. He smirked; she'd probably done it out of spite. Gibbs hadn't seen her in over 20 years, but he would bet his life that Dani wouldn't kill anyone.

Gibbs exited the elevators walking toward the doors out of the building.

"Gibbs, don't interfere with this….Where are you going?" Kate did not want to go to Director Morrow, but she would to keep this case from being compromised.

Gibbs stopped and turned to look at her knowing she would go to the director. "I won't go to Little Creek, Kate." He turned to walk out of the building. He wasn't going to go…yet.

1200

Monday

March 28

Smith Residence

Virginia Beach, Virginia

Harm parked in front of the residence. It was a beautiful home just south of Rudee Inlet in the resort area of Virginia Beach. He and Lieutenant Commander Coleman had been notified that Mrs. Graham was staying with her parents until she was able to make other arrangements. They both looked at each other, and then exited the car. Neither officer looked forward to having to interview Mrs. Graham to eliminate her from suspicion in the death of her husband. It had to be done, though, and Harm wanted to start here while Gunny was following up some other leads for him. An elderly and elegantly dressed woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" The woman looked at them warily.

"I'm Commander Rabb, and this is Commander Coleman. We are from the JAG Corps, ma'am. We'd like to speak with Danielle Graham, if she is available."

Another woman walked up behind the older one. She was a beautiful woman with strawberry blond hair and striking green hazel eyes. Danielle Graham showed little sign of her 48 years, with the exception of touches of gray at her temples. She was not a frail person, though she gave off an aura of sadness.

"I'm Danielle Graham." She looked at the older woman. "Its okay, Mom, I'm expecting them." She looked at Harm and Faith. "Won't you come in?"

Harm and Faith followed her into the foyer and then to what appeared to be a formal living room.

"Can I get you anything?" Danielle Graham was being gracious, but her grief was evident on her face. Her mother hovered just outside the room, seeming reluctant to leave her alone with them. Harm and Faith declined and Danielle looked at her mother.

"I'm okay, Mom – don't worry."

"We're sorry to have to intrude at this time, ma'am, but we need to ask you a few questions," Harm began.

Danielle nodded.

Harm reached into his breast pocket and took out copies of the two photos that had been left at Gibbs's home and office. "Do you recognize these either of these pictures, ma'am?"

Danielle reached for the pictures and blanched. "How?" She paused. "These are pictures of myself and my first husband; they were taken about 30 years ago. What could this have to do with David being killed?"

"They were left in plain sight at Agent Gibbs's home and at his office. There may or may not be link, ma'am. Agent Gibbs has stated that he did not have copies of these pictures and that you were the only one who could have had them. Have you had any break-ins prior to the fire?"

Danielle thought for a moment. "We had some trouble last fall. A number of homes in our housing subdivision were also hit, but we just thought it was some kids' pranks. Nothing of value was ever taken; they usually just broke in and made a mess and got out."

"Did you have these pictures in your home at the time, ma'am?"

"Yes." It occurred to her just then that she had carried them around all these years. "I think so. I had forgotten I had them" She looked at both pictures. She barely recognized herself. She had been standing at the kitchen sink and Jethro had crept up on her and snapped the picture. She shook her head slightly.

"This was a lifetime ago." She turned the picture over and read the verse that had been copied on the back of each picture.

"Do you recognize the verse on the pictures?"

"I recognize the verse – it is from the Song of Solomon, but I didn't write this." She handed the pictures back to Harm.

"Is there a particular reason you wanted Agent Gibbs removed from this investigation?"

"I was told he would be leading the investigation over the weekend. Nothing out of the ordinary was said or done; I just felt it would be awkward. He is my ex-husband. I haven't spoken to Jethro in over 20 years."

Harm smirked and thought, 'And I thought Harmon was bad.' "Were you aware of any threats being made to your husband or yourself in the last few months, ma'am?"

"We were all concerned about the pictures of the interrogations in the paper. Some of the members of the SEAL team intend to sue. We had discussed it but hadn't acted on it yet. We thought that since we lived on base, we'd be safe. We were only supposed to be here another six months, so we just didn't think anyone could get to us there. There was no specific threat made…no."

Faith looked at Harm. "Sir, if I may?"

Harm nodded.

Faith continued. "The other break-ins that occurred in your neighborhood: were they members of the SEAL team as well?"

"No, the other team members lived off base; a lot of the men don't have families." Dani was suddenly having a difficult time believing that she was never going to see her husband again. She still expected him to walk through the door any minute, his deep and rich laughter filling the room.

Harm asked, "Ma'am, why were you staying here instead of at your home?"

"My father had surgery early last week, so I came to stay with my mother and help her take care of him."

Harm continued to ask about the details of her weekend. It seemed obvious to him that she had not been involved. She had been with her mother or father the whole weekend.

2030

Monday

March 28

Smith residence

Virginia Beach, Virginia

Dani walked out onto the deck of her parents' home. She had just helped her father to bed and left her mother reading in the living room. It was a warm night; warm for early spring, anyway. She stepped off of the deck and walked onto the sand pathway that led over the dune to the beach. The moon was full, so the night was not so dark. She needed to think and just breathe. She still had trouble grasping the fact that David was gone. He had been the anchor of her life for over 20 years. What would she do without him? Both of her sons were on their way home from different parts of the world, she needed them now.

She was used to living alone, but only because she'd known that he was coming back. That had been what sustained her. She could bear anything, because at the end of it all, she and David were together. What about the boys? Right at this moment she didn't know how she would support them when she seemed so unable to even believe what had happened herself. Aaron seemed to be the stronger of the two boys. Boys? They were men now.

Her son Aaron was in Iraq; he was on his way home now. He had chosen the military as a career, but had joined the Army. She had laughed and told him he probably had only joined the Rangers to tweak his father's nose. The thought still made her smile.

Their youngest son Matt, had chosen the Navy, he was just one year younger than his brother. He was aboard the USS Patrick Henry in the Persian Gulf.

She walked up the steps that bridged the dune and sat down on the top step, facing out to sea. She folded her arms and rested her head on them. Suddenly she thought of every cross word they had ever had, every time she had lost her temper or been impatient.

She remembered how patient he had been with her in the beginning. Her emotions had been so raw from her first marriage. She hadn't trusted anyone, and he'd borne the brunt of it. He had loved her through it all.

Suddenly she knew that no one would ever love her like he had, and she felt the loss of it at a visceral level. She doubled over and cried so hard she couldn't catch her breath. She tried to take in big gulps of air to calm herself to no avail. Up until now Dani hadn't broken down in front of her mother and father, or anyone for that matter. She thanked God she was alone.

She was not alone, though. Gibbs had parked his car in front of her parents' house and had seen her walk out of the back of the house. He followed slowly behind her as she walked toward the beach. It was odd, but in shadow she looked the same as she had when they were first married. She wore boot cut jeans, she appeared to be barefoot and her hair was long flowing down her back. Her oversized shirt billowed behind her in the wind. He remembered that they'd always fought about her stealing his shirts out of his closet.

He knew he shouldn't be there but he followed anyway. He reached the top of the bridge to walk across when he saw her sitting at the top of the steps, resting her head on her crossed arms. He started to walk toward her when he heard her begin to cry. The sound stopped him cold, and Gibbs knew he had no place there. This was not the time an he was grateful that there was just enough wind to cover the sound of his retreating steps. He remembered that sound, the heartbreaking sound of Dani when she finally let herself cry.

Gibbs made his way quietly to his car and left without notice. He was relieved that no one had seen him. There were a lot of unanswered questions, but they couldn't be answered tonight. It was going to be a long drive home.

2325

Monday

Gibbs residence

Gibbs leaned back on his work bench and sipped the bourbon from his cup. Who the hell could be doing this? He knew that whoever had left the pictures with the verses had to be involved in the arson at Little Creek. This person had to know enough about him to link him to Dani. Her name was not common knowledge to anyone he worked with. Someone was digging deep in his past and he did not like it at all.

He thought again of Dani, of the sound of her crying for her husband. He remembered the time she had cried for him – at the end, when she had finally given up. In his mind's eye he saw her as they stood outside the courthouse ready to go their separate ways. It was the summer of '84.

"I wish you well, Jethro; I hope you find whatever it is you need to make you happy. It sure wasn't me."

She had caught him out with someone else. It wasn't the first time but it had been the last.

"I know it doesn't matter now, but it really didn't mean anything." He'd meant to say that it wasn't her fault, but it hadn't come out that way.

"You know, I can accept everything but that. Don't tell me it was nothing. It changed everything." She'd looked at him directly. "I know I'll never be the same again." She'd looked away from him for a moment, gathering her courage. She'd still loved him but she could not stay with him anymore. "I used to think that women who tracked their husbands down like I did that last time were pathetic. I had to, though; if I hadn't I would have taken you back. I couldn't lie to myself if I saw it with my own eyes."

"Dani…" He didn't know what he was going to say – he just wanted her to stop talking and for this conversation to be over.

She put her hand up. "No… there is nothing else to say." Tears spilled down her cheeks and she turned and started to walk away. She began to run, leaving him behind and never looking back.

They had married very young; they'd been only 18 years old. They had been very happy in the beginning. He smiled when he thought of how he used to tease her about wasting his money on living room furniture; they hadn't used it much that first year. When he was home they were in their bedroom most of the time. They'd had a lot of potential for happiness, but slowly, without their knowing, it had all slipped away. He'd made a lot of mistakes, they both had. In spite of it all, he'd thought that he would be with her forever, but looking back to that time he'd seemed to be in a cycle of destruction and his marriage had gone down with it. He had just come back from Lebanon when it all seemed to fall apart. He had been there when the car bomb hit the Marine barracks at Beirut in October of 83'

Gibbs sat his cup down on his workbench, and then it struck him. Both verses on the back of the pictures mentioned Lebanon. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

TBC

A/N: The verses are taken from the Song of Solomon, from the New King James Version of the Bible.


	2. Chapter 2

Fountain of Sorrow 2

Disclaimers as previously stated

Spoilers: Also as previously stated.

0630

Tuesday

April 5

NCIS Headquarters

Washington Navy Yard

A picture of a beautiful young woman was taped to the top of Special Agent Gibbs's desk, placed dead center. It was a picture of the then Danielle Smith. On the back was written in fading blue ink:

'To Jethro,

With all my love,

Dani'

There was also a verse written on the back of the picture as had been with the two previous pictures that Gibbs had received.

'Nevertheless I have this against you,

That you have left your first love.'

The cleaning crews were the only people who had access to the office after hours. One of the crew members had been approached by a young man one afternoon at the beginning of his shift who'd asked him to help him play a practical joke. He placed the picture at the designated desk. He had said that he and a man who worked here had been college friends; he had paid him fifty dollars for his trouble. This was the second time he had done this for him. It was an easy way to make a little extra money and harmless as far as he was concerned. He was well dressed and had seemed sophisticated. He was surprised the man had even spoken to him; the cleaning staff was invisible to most people.

0730

Tuesday

April 5

Smith residence

Virginia Beach, Virginia

Dani walked into the kitchen to get her coffee before taking what had become her daily walk on the beach. She took a sip of her coffee and walked to the sliding glass doors off of the kitchen. She was startled by an object that appeared to be taped to the glass. Taking a closer look, she saw that it was a picture of her and Jethro. It had been taken at one of her family gatherings. She and Jethro were sitting on the beach. She sat between his legs and he had encircled her in his arms. They were looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Another forgotten picture, but one so intimate she wanted to grab it and hide it from anyone who might see it. She was embarrassed, even though no one else was in the room. She reached for it but then realized that it was taped to the outside of the glass.

She immediately opened the door and took the picture from it. It dawned on her then that someone had been this close to her parents' house, someone who very well could have murdered her husband. Commander Rabb had not said that the pictures and her husband's murder were related but that they might be. She considered calling Special Agent Todd but then thought better of it. She would call Commander Rabb at JAG; they were working with NCIS. She didn't want to deal with Jethro, not even indirectly. She had just buried her husband – she didn't need this now.

Composing herself, she brought the picture inside. She saw the dark writing on the back of the picture and turned it over to read it. One part of the writing had been what she had written: 'September 1978 at Mom and Dad's' in fading blue ink. The rest was written in stark black:

'For love is strong as death,

Jealousy is as cruel as the grave'

Dani had the most terrible sense of foreboding. She reconsidered her decision to call Commander Rabb immediately. What if someone were to kill Jethro too? She couldn't let ancient history be the cause of someone else being killed. She went to her purse and took Special Agent Todd's card out of her wallet.

0900

Tuesday

April 5

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Major McBurney followed Commander Coleman back to her office after staff call. He and Lieutenant Vukovic had been assigned to a case out of San Diego. It was a court martial of a Marine accused of killing a Nicaraguan civilian during a humanitarian mission. He would be prosecuting and the lieutenant would be defending. They would also be attending the annual JAG conference along with Lieutenant Tali Mayfield. She had been welcomed aboard on Monday.

Faith turned to look at Mike as he sat down, taking in the scowl on his face.

"Aren't you looking forward to San Diego?"

"No, not really." He looked away from her, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Care to elaborate?" She thought it might be about his apparent dislike of Lieutenant Vukovic.

He looked at her directly. "You know why I'm not looking forward to going out there. I might as well have been designated 'babysitter' with Vukovic and now the new lieutenant." He rolled his eyes. "They've got some kind of history, from what I understand… maybe I should be designated the chaperone too."

Faith was surprised; she knew that Michael thought Lieutenant Vukovic was a pain in the ass, but this looked like real resentment. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing." Mike sat forward, resting his forearms on his thighs.

"Okay…now you're starting to worry me. What is it?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"All right…remember the night we… the night we went to McMurphy's. The night he came in as we were finishing dinner?"

"Yes." The color started to rise in her cheeks. She would never forget that night as long as she lived. She had never been kissed like that in her life – and she had never kissed back like that before, either.

"The few times we have been alone in the same room, in the break room or in my office, he keeps bringing that night up. Just stupid little details that no one would even think about. Like how warm the weather was that night or how great the steaks are at McMurphy's. Once he even said something about the parking lot being dark and that they should have it lighted better."

Faith sat forward in her seat. "Why didn't you say something?"

"What would I say…that he commented on the weather?" He sat back and looked at Faith for a long moment. He hadn't wanted to tell her because it took her so long to let anyone close. He believed his hunch about something not being quite right with Vukovic had been correct. He also thought Vukovic was just the kind of person who could send Faith right back into her shell.

Faith returned his look. "You didn't think I could handle it…did you?"

Mike looked away from her. "I just didn't want to go back to the way it was before, Faith." He looked at her. "I have really enjoyed our time together."

Faith was touched that he felt that way, but didn't like it that he thought she was that fragile. "I appreciate that, Michael, but I'm not as fragile as you think."

He looked at his watch. "I have to get going. I have to be at Andrews by 1300." He stood and walked toward the open door. He turned and looked at her. "I should have talked with you about this. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him; he could get under her skin faster than anyone she had ever met. "Apology accepted."

As he started out of the room, he said, "I guess I need a little more…Faith." He couldn't keep from chuckling when he heard Faith's sharp intake of breath. He walked briskly back toward his office.

"All right, McBurney." She stood and walked around her desk to follow him when Commander Rabb appeared in her doorway.

"Commander Coleman, we just got a call from Special Agent Todd. We are to be at NCIS headquarters by 1000."

Faith stopped immediately and returned to her normal closed expression. Her face was still flushed, so much so that the commander asked her if she was all right. She had picked up her cover and closed her office door. She assured the commander that she was fine as she secretly glared at Michael across the bullpen.

0945

NCIS headquarters

Washington Navy Yard

Gibbs walked into the office swiftly. Kate could feel him walk into the room without having heard or seen him. He was furious and she knew why. He had somehow found out about the picture that was left at his ex-wife's parents' house.

"Kate! Where the hell are Dinozzo and McGee?"

Kate calmly closed the file she had been reviewing and started to stand up. Gibbs was in her face before she even had a chance to push her chair back. "You'd better have someone covering Dani's family in Virginia Beach, Kate. What the hell are you doing? Are you going to wait till someone kills them, too?"

Before Kate had a chance to answer or react they both heard the booming voice of their director. "Special Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs backed off from Kate and looked up to see his boss waiting.

"My office…now."

Gibbs looked back at Kate for a moment. "This isn't over."

Director Morrow heard what had been said. "It is for you, Special Agent Gibbs." He turned to walk toward his office, and Gibbs followed him.

Director Morrow walked to his desk and sat down. "Close the door."

Gibbs did as he was asked. He was silent as he sat down in front of the director's desk.

"You have been advised to stay clear of this investigation, Gibbs."

"It's difficult to do when I keep getting thrown back into the middle of it." He looked at his boss directly.

"I'm aware of the situation; however, I am only going to tell you this once more. Stay out of Special Agent Todd's investigation."

"Director Morrow, I…"

The director raised a hand to stop him. "I heard your…concerns as you stated them earlier to Special Agent Todd. There is a security detail at Mrs. Graham's parents' home. A detail that has been in place since the incident at Little Creek. Special Agents Dinozzo and McGee are following up with Mrs. Graham as we speak."

He paused for a moment, knowing that Gibbs would realize that someone had seen him at the Smiths' residence immediately after he had been directed to stay off this case.

"Yes, you were seen there, but since you did not approach Mrs. Graham and up until this morning have not involved yourself, I was willing to let that go. I will not, however, tolerate anymore of this behavior, Special Agent. I want you to go home; as a matter of fact, I want you out of here for at least three days. Do whatever you have to do but stay out of this case, understood?" The director leaned forward on his desktop and raised his brows.

Gibbs was barely controlling his anger, but he would do ask he was asked. He would stay out of the office, for three days, anyway. He nodded an affirmative.

"That will be all then, Special Agent."

Gibbs stood and left the office. He walked directly to the elevators and met Harm and Faith coming off of them. He brushed past Harm, nearly knocking him backward.

"Nice to see you too, Gibbs." Harm turned and brushed the sleeve of his uniform.

Gibbs looked at him but said nothing as the elevator doors closed. Harm arched an eyebrow and looked at Faith. "Not an easy person to deal with, is he, Commander?"

"No, sir." She gave him a pained smile. The special agent could be a great guy to count on in a tough situation, but more often than not, in the everyday, she thought he was a bastard.

2330

Tuesday

April 5

Harm and Mac's apartment

North of Union Station

Harm lay awake listening to Mac's restful breathing as she slept. He had been mulling over the Graham case in his mind. He just couldn't put Gibbs into the middle of this somehow. The pieces just didn't fit and yet they were linked.

He and Mac both lay on their sides, spooning as usual. Mac leaned into him slightly and he pulled her closer. She drew a deep breath and seemed to slip further into sleep. He reached down and softly caressed her stomach, scooping his hand low to hold the baby in his hand. Mac was showing a bit more now, but she still carried this pregnancy well. She was as beautiful as ever to him and he had told her so. He felt a light thump under his hand and couldn't keep from smiling. He was still so fascinated with the fact of the baby. He couldn't wait until her next ultrasound; he wanted to see how much the baby had grown and that she was all right.

The phone rang, startling Harm and waking Mac.

Harm answered, "Rabb."

"Commander Rabb, this is Special Agent Todd. There has been a huge break in the Graham case. Meet me at headquarters NCIS in an hour. I don't think Commander Coleman should accompany you – she may not have clearance."

"What?"

"I'm sorry to sound so cryptic, Commander, but it is necessary, and once you have the details I'm sure you will understand why."

Harm looked at the clock. "I'll be there."

"Great." With that she ended the call.

"Harm?" Mac wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"It's about the Graham investigation. I have to meet Special Agent Todd at NCIS." He frowned. "This should be interesting."

He dressed quickly and kissed Mac, who followed him to the door and locked it.

Same time

Gibbs residence

Jethro Gibbs stood sipping his bourbon from his coffee mug, taking a rest from his boat building…in his basement. His cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Fornell?" He recognized the voice of FBI Agent T.C. Fornell.

"That's right. How quickly can you meet me at headquarters NCIS?"

"What do you have?"

"Let's just say I have some information that will tie up Special Agent Todd's case along with the JAGMAN investigation."

"I have been given specific instructions from my superior not to involve myself in this case."

"The director will be here as well. He is aware that I'm calling you."

"I'm on my way."

0045

Wednesday

April 6

NCIS Headquarters

Washington Navy Yard

Director Morrow stood just inside the glass doors of the building, watching Special Agent Gibbs walk toward him. The director knew that he was not going to take what he would learn tonight, well. There was no way around it: they had gotten a hell of a break, though the source may not be to the special agent's liking.

Gibbs joined his boss and each gave the other an acknowledging nod. He followed the director into the building and onto the elevators. When Morrow pushed the button to the basement and the morgue, Gibbs frowned at him, seeming to question him.

"It is our most secure area for this meeting, Special Agent," he answered perceptively.

The elevators opened, and Gibbs saw Kate and Commander Rabb just inside the doors to the morgue. Gibbs was beginning to feel cornered. Something about this did not feel right. It seemed as though everyone was in on the story but him and he didn't like it at all. He walked inside the doors, glancing for a few seconds at Harm and Kate but not acknowledging them.

Harm and Kate looked at each other; Harm had already been briefed before Gibbs had arrived.

He looked back at the director. "Where is Fornell?"

"He will be here momentarily." The director looked toward the doors leading to the basement garage which housed all vehicles used by the medical examiner.

As though on cue, the doors opened and T.C. Fornell walked in, followed by a man dressed in business attire, his eyes shielded by the position of the hat he wore. As they approached the group, Fornell raised his hand and the man accompanying him stopped.

"We have the individuals responsible for the arson and murder at Little Creek."

Gibbs looked hard at the man who had yet to look up and allow his face to be seen. "Is this your informant?"

Fornell nodded the affirmative.

"Do you mind if I question him?" Gibbs's voice was taking on a sarcastic edge.

Just then the man began to look up and he spoke. "You may ask me anything you like, Special Agent Gibbs." He recognized the man's smug and mocking smile right away.

"Ari…" Gibbs held his temper but he took one step toward him.

Harm and Agent Fornell stepped closer to Gibbs.

"Why the hell would you do anything to help us with this?" Ari had taken Kate hostage in this building, and he had shot and wounded one of his people – Jackson had still not returned to full duty. He had not been able to prosecute him due to his Mousaad/ Hamas double agent status. Gibbs had been able to repay Ari to a degree; he had given him a shoulder injury much the same as Ari had given Jackson.

Ari feigned offense and said, "Why would I not help you, Gibbs? We are friends, are we not? We have so many…shared experiences." He returned to his mocking smile.

"Enough Ari." Kate turned toward Gibbs. "The pictures were not related to the arson and murder at Little Creek."

He looked at Kate as though he did not believe her, but said nothing.

Kate looked at Ari. "It was part of a game he was playing."

Ari answered, "You should not have shot me…I was in a great deal of pain for many weeks."

"What the hell are you talking about? If you knew about this, why didn't you come forward before Master Chief Graham was killed?" He was stepping closer.

"I was made aware only after the fact, Special Agent Gibbs." Ari placed his hand on his chest. "I would never withhold that kind of information. We are on the same side, my friend, brothers in arms…in the war on terror."

"Brothers in arms don't shoot or torture each other…my friend." Gibbs returned his apparent sarcasm. "Who got access to those pictures and why were they sent to me and to my ex-wife?"

Ari smiled. "Ah…yes…Dani, such a lovely woman." His voice took on the same quality it had when he taunted her about Kate or Jackson.

Gibbs understood then that it had been Ari who tormented him…them. He had used this opportunity to get back at him. Gibbs did not believe him. He swiftly stepped closer and Fornell and Harm stepped up, keeping Ari out of Gibbs's reach.

"Why the hell should we believe him?" Gibbs wanted to break his neck.

Ari stepped back, enjoying the effect of his taunt on his nemesis.

Kate spoke up. "The evidence we gathered at the crime scene is directly linked to the individuals that Ari informed us of."

"That doesn't mean that he is innocent. There is more to this." He could feel it in his gut. He knew that Ari wasn't doing this out of the goodness of his heart. Harm and Fornell had backed off slightly, allowing Gibbs to see him.

"Your lack of faith wounds me, Special Agent Gibbs."

Ari had gotten what he came for that night. He had seen the result of the torment he was able to place in the special agent's mind.

"I must say, though, that your perseverance in your investigation impressed me. Although I do hope your superiors will look into security lapses in this building. You never know who might be able to breach it and get all the way in, even into your office, Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs had reigned himself in and decided to return the jab.

"Is your shoulder healing nicely, Ari?"

He would never regret shooting him; he wished he could have done more. He hated double agents. The only thing their existence proved was that there were people who had no loyalty, other than to themselves. In trusting them there was a 50 chance that you would be the one betrayed. With so much at stake, he didn't think that percentage was high enough to warrant his trust.

"I'm doing very well, thank you for your concern." The false sentiment hung in the air.

The director spoke. "This is over. Fornell, get him out of here."

Fornell and Ari had turned and were walking toward the doors with Gibbs's piercing gaze following them. Just as Ari walked out the door he looked over his shoulder at Gibbs; his sarcastic and smug smile continuing to taunt him. This was not over, and they both knew it.

"Commander Rabb, you will advise the Judge Advocate General of what has transpired here, with the proper discretion. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The director's implication was that Ari's role in the capture of the suspects would never be officially acknowledged.

The director looked at Kate. "If you and the commander will excuse us?"

Harm and Kate began to walk toward the elevators.

"I will expect a full report on my desk by 1300 tomorrow, Special Agent."

Kate acknowledged his request and they exited the room. She walked with Harm to the entrance of the building.

"You understand now why Commander Coleman could not accompany you?"

"Yes, I do." He paused just inside the doors before walking out. "Sounds like its pretty personal between Ari and Gibbs."

Kate nodded. "We had an incident last year. Ari took a hostage and wounded a member of our forensics team. Gibbs never really got over Ari's ability to walk away from the incident with impunity due to his double agent status."

"Spy games." Harm shook his head and looked at the special agent, suddenly glad he was at JAG and not playing spook anymore.

"Yeah." She wasn't really wild about them either, but they were a fact of life here.

"I have to agree with Gibbs, though; I don't think Ari did this out of the goodness of his heart. It has been my experience that no spook ever does anything if there isn't something in it for him and all the other players in the game be damned."

Kate looked at Harm without answering, her expression guarded.

"The arson of the home and the murder of a SEAL who –happened- to be married to Gibbs's ex-wife was no coincidence, Special Agent Todd. Someone seems to want to make this personal, very personal for Gibbs."

Kate couldn't say any more without feeling like she was betraying Gibbs. He and the commander weren't enemies, but there was no love lost between them, either. She extended her hand to shake Harm's.

"Thank you, Commander."

Harm smiled slightly, understanding and appreciating her discretion. "Anytime, Special Agent."

At that same time in the morgue…

The director and Gibbs stood between two autopsy tables facing each other, each man leaning against one of them.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I have never considered myself an unreasonable or rigid man. I have always given you a certain amount of license in your investigations, within the law."

Gibbs knew what was coming. He had to have heard about the amount of investigating he had done on his own. He crossed his arms and waited.

"You already know what I am going to say."

"Yes." He was going to volunteer anything but he did know.

"You contacted Agent Fornell; you followed up with the other members of Master Chief Graham's SEAL team…. I could go on." He had not expected this from Gibbs; the man might have bent the rules more than once, but until now, he had never broken them.

"Director Morrow…"

He held his hand up to stop him. "I have no choice but to place this in your personnel file. You were warned more than once and yet you continued to interfere."

Gibbs decided that if it was going into his personnel file, he may as well say what was on his mind.

"We don't have the whole story, Director Morrow. You know it and I know it."

"Special Agent Gibbs, there was more at stake here than the incident at Little Creek. The arrests of the individuals responsible will be in the media tomorrow, but we were able to get more substantial intel than that."

They had been able to arrest four young men from a cell there in Virginia. They had been attending a 'jihad academy' not 30 miles from Washington D.C. They had the men responsible for the death of Master Chief Graham and now helped create a door through which they would be able to infiltrate terror cells here in America.

Gibbs still knew in his gut that they would regret this. He did not know how, but he knew they would.

"Will that be all, sir?" There was no point in pursuing this, since he wasn't going to be told more than he already had been.

The director nodded in the affirmative.

Gibbs turned and left the room without a backward glance. He knew he was already on thin ice with the director but at this point he didn't give a damn. He took the elevator up to their office level. He saw Kate standing in her office space perusing a file. When he approached her she was startled. A picture fell from the file folder. It was the one that had been taped to the door at Dani's parents' house.

Gibbs picked up the picture and looked at it impassively. "Do we still have a security detail covering Mrs. Graham?"

"Yes, but after the arrests are announced the FBI will take over."

Gibbs thought that was at least one positive. Fornell would keep him posted if anything should come up. He nodded and then walked away, taking the picture he had picked up from the floor with him. Kate thought about stopping him – the picture belonged in the case file – but she thought better of it. This had been difficult for him.

She didn't blame him for not wanting the picture to be part of a file kept in this office. It was highly personal and Gibbs was a private person. It had made her uncomfortable to even look at it. It was just a couple obviously in love and in a loose embrace. What had made it so intimate and therefore uncomfortable for her was the unguarded love and desire on his face. She hadn't seen Gibbs as being capable of showing that kind of emotion and it embarrassed her for reasons she could not explain.

If there were any questions about the missing picture from the file she would handle them. It wasn't worth it to pry further into Gibbs's life than she had to for the purposes of this investigation.

Gibbs took the elevator to the ground floor and walked out of the building. He unlocked his Intrepid, got in and reached into his breast pocket, taking out the picture. The lights from the parking lot allowed a clear view. He remembered that day clearly: it hadn't really been anything special, just a visit with her parents, an unguarded moment captured in an instant. Had he ever been than young…had she? Suddenly he felt a loss that he had never allowed himself to feel. He felt a tug on his heart toward something he knew that there was no road back to. Gibbs replaced the picture in his pocket, then started his vehicle and put it in gear.

He thought that the vehicle was suddenly too quiet and so he decided to turn on the radio.

"Classic Rock…WCAP…Jackson Browne."

It was a song from their time, his and Dani's, so Gibbs leaned forward and turned it up.

'Looking through some photographs I found inside a drawer

I was taken by a photograph of you

There were one or two I know that you would have liked a little more

But they didn't show your spirit quite as true

You were turning 'round to see who was behind you

And I took your childish laughter by surprise

And at the moment that my camera happened to find you

There was just a trace of sorrow in your eyes.

Now the things that I remember seem so distant and so small

Though it hasn't really been that long a time

What I was seeing wasn't what was happening at all

Although for a while our path did seem to climb

But when you see through love's illusion there lies the danger

And your perfect lover just looks like the perfect fool

So you go running off in search of a perfect stranger

While the loneliness seems to spring from your life

Like a fountain from a pool

Fountain of sorrow, fountain of light

You've known that hollow sound of your own steps in flight

You've had to hide sometimes, but now you're all right

And it's good to see your smiling face tonight…

Gibbs reached back into his pocket and looked at Dani again, her sweet smile and the love so evident on her face. He was glad she had come through this all right; she had always been stronger than he had ever given her credit for. He gave her picture a sad smile and returned it to his pocket.

It was time to listen to something else. He pushed seek on his radio, and it sang out "Shot gun…shoot em 'fore he run now..." Junior Walker and the All Stars…..now –that- was music. It also seemed appropriate when he thought of Ari. He smiled at the thought of Ari being 'in a great deal of pain for many weeks.'

"All right…that's better." And with that Gibbs accelerated to a rate of speed that matched his music.

Harm had been on the interstate for just a few minutes when a vehicle blew by him. Although it was dark, he recognized the vehicle. It was Gibbs speeding down the highway; he looked as though he were going 90 miles per hour.

He shook his head. He didn't envy him tonight. Gibbs had had a personal stake, although indirect, in this spy game. He had stood there and watched his superior pull the rug right out from under him, knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

He had been there, only to go home alone with nothing and no one there for him. It had taken Paraguay for him to really see what he could lose and how terribly tired he was of all the games, spy and otherwise.

Where had he been a year ago tonight? It occurred to him how completely his life had changed in the space of one year. The last six months had been unbelievable. He had experienced nearly unbearable pain and inexpressible joy, and through it all Mac had always been there.

He was suddenly so grateful that he would be returning to his apartment to find her sleeping in his bed. Harm knew when he slipped under the covers she would turn automatically into his arms, barely waking, to the place they both knew she belonged.

No, he did not envy Gibbs tonight at all.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Fountain of Sorrow A WYABT story

Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the JAG or NCIS stories. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: The JAG fanfiction "Will You Always Be There?" Chapters 64 through 67. NCIS episodes, 'Bette Noir,' 'Reveille,' and 'Twilight.'

A/N: Once the story is set up, the aftermath of the season finale of NCIS, I will move to focus primarily on the characters of Dani and Gibbs as portrayed in WYABT. The other characters from the story may pass through. Some will stay awhile; others may only be referred to.

2230

Friday

May 27, 2005

McMurphy's Bar

Georgetown

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs approached a table where Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Forensics Agent Abby Scuitto sat with his long time friend and colleague Dr. 'Ducky' Mallard. Though no one had really planned to meet here, one by one they had all shown up. Even Ducky's assistant, Jimmy Palmer had come to try and drown his sorrows and be with other people who had known Special Agent Todd and remembered her well.

Gibbs still felt numb after the incident on the rooftop that had ended in the death of a Special Agent and friend who was trying to protect him. He knew now that Kate had been the target that afternoon and that this was part of an even larger game. The target drone had more than one purpose; he and his team had been as much the target as the Navy families who waited for their loved ones on the pier.

Gibbs wanted a chance to face him eye to eye but that would have been too clean, too honest for Ari Haswan. He could see the coffee shop across the street from where he sat at the table with his team. A sense of rage and helplessness filled his entire being. It had only been a few days since he had sat at that coffee shop with Ari, verbally sparring back and forth, each man playing his own head game. He had ended the conversation asking about 'Caitlyn.' He should have known she was the target then, she had been the one who needed protection. As he looked around the table he wondered who would be the next target, he knew now it would not be him, not yet.

The conversation from the table broke into his thoughts. Abby and Tony were talking about the possibility of a relationship between Kate and Tony.

"I told McGee she was too smart for that." Tony's expression was sad as he looked at McGee sitting directly across from him.

Abby spoke up. "I don't know about that. She asked me once what I thought about you as a potential… date" Abby could not keep from smiling though she still felt raw from the memorial service.

Tony looked at her. "What did you say?"

Abby didn't want to answer; she didn't know how Tony would handle it, today of all days. "Okay…well…I told her ...no."

"What?" Tony turned his head, drawing his brow into a frown as he looked at her.

"I said 'don't do it Kate.'" Abby looked at Tony not quite sure how he would react.

Abby's answer suddenly struck McGee as very funny and he laughed out loud. Everyone at the table followed suit until Abby and Tony were leaning on each other brushing away tears as they laughed. Even Gibbs couldn't keep from smiling. After everyone settled and recovered from the joke Tony raised his glass.

"A Toast, to Kate's good judgment."

"Hear, hear" Ducky raised his glass along with everyone at the table.

"Gibbs, what is your favorite memory of Kate?" Abby looked at him questioning.

His expression turned serious as he thought of her, times when she had shown her strength and when she had shown her vulnerability. She seemed to hate that she had moments like that. What she didn't get was that everyone did. She expected perfection from herself and tolerated imperfection from others. He certainly hadn't been the perfect boss. In his minds eye he saw her looking at him and smiling as he told her that her security detail was over. The next moment she was lying in a pool of her own blood, her eyes staring unseeing at the sky above them.

"It's time for me to call it a night" Gibbs stood and looked at them all. He could not do this tonight. "See you Monday." With that he left, he could not remain and remember anymore.

As Gibbs left the bar he was being observed by another person assigned to shadow him. This person was not menacing and truly was on the same side as he. As the door closed behind Gibbs, Jack Keeter stood and put his money down on the bar.

Jack's friends from JAG had left the bar about a half an hour before the NCIS team began to file in. His 'associates' had been given the task by NCIS of keeping tabs on Special Agent Gibbs for the time being. Gibbs superiors finally accepted the fact that Gibbs was a very large target for Ari and while they wanted to draw him out, they didn't want to lose another Special Agent to do it.

"Night, Joanna" Jack gave her one of his most charming smiles.

"It was good to see you" She returned his smile. "Don't be such a stranger… stranger."

He winked at her and walked out of the door not far behind Special Agent Gibbs.

As Gibbs reached his car he got a call on his cell phone. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"I think you need to take a little ride down to Virginia Beach, tomorrow if you can." FBI Agent T.C. Fornell was keeping his promise to his friend. He promised to let him know if there were any problems with the security detail covering his ex wife, Danielle Graham.

"Fornell? What's going on?" He didn't need this now.

"She isn't very happy about the increase in her security detail in the past couple of days. As a matter of fact she ditched them yesterday and they didn't find her for over 2 hours."

Dani was still considered a target of Ari because of her connection to Gibbs, though it was in the past. His focus on her had seemed indirect to his superiors but Gibbs did not want to take any more chances, he didn't want another death on his head.

"Damn." He didn't want to deal with Dani now but didn't think he had a choice. "I'll be down in a few hours."

It was late, it would be the middle of the night when he got there, but it didn't matter. He didn't look forward to returning home tonight and he thought handling this right away might give him a small measure of peace. Even if he didn't speak with Dani until tomorrow, he would get a clearer picture of how she was being covered. He had wanted to see for himself who was handling Dani's security for some time anyway, now he had the perfect excuse.

Two and a half hours later…

Gibbs was making good time as he traveled down 64 South. He was beginning to clear his head of the events of the day. Kate's parents had been gracious to all of her co workers when they had come to pay their respects. There were pictures of Kate with the President, taken while she worked for the secret service. Mrs. Todd displayed a picture of the team at NCIS; Gibbs couldn't even remember when it had been taken. They had all made a great team, now they would never be the same again.

Her mother shook his hand as he left and thanked him. It pained him to think of it, Gibbs shook his head and huffed.

"She thanked me…and I'm the reason Kate was shot." He spoke his thoughts aloud to no one.

Mrs. Todd had told him that she knew that Kate admired him and that she enjoyed her work at NCIS. It had been all he could do to keep his composure. The rage he felt was indescribable. He intended to use every ounce of it though, when he met Ari again.

0900

May 28th

Saturday

Smith Residence

Rudee Inlet, Virginia Beach

Gibbs stood on Dani's parent's front porch and waited. Dani had moved in with her parents after her husband's death, much to her security details relief.

Jack Keeter had followed him to Virginia Beach and was observing from the next street over from Dani's parents home. Jack decided that tailing this guy was turning out to be a real pain in the ass.

Dani answered the door as though she had been expecting him. She did not smile but opened the door. "Come in." She locked eyes with him and then turned away, her expression unreadable.

Gibbs stepped inside the house and Dani closed the door behind him. She tried to be civil, though she was seething inside. She felt she was being 'managed' and she didn't like it.

"Would you like some coffee, I was just going to get a cup."

"Yeah, that's fine." Gibbs walked into the living room and sat down.

They sat on each end of the couch turned slightly toward each other. "You having a problem with your security detail Dani?"

"You could say that." She gave him a forced smile.

"Fornell thinks you're getting a little reckless." Gibbs looked at her directly. "Ditching your security detail?"

Dani looked away, not meeting his eyes. She placed her cup on the coffee table in front of her.. She was getting angrier by the moment. What was he doing here anyway, and why did she have to answer to him? She stood and walked away from him.

"Why would Fornell call you?"

"You still have a security detail. We were responsible for your security before the FBI."

Dani interrupted him. "I'm aware of that. They get more imposing by the day." She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Any idea why?" She turned around to face him.

"Yes"

"Are you going to tell me?" Dani recognized the stone wall, she already knew the answer.

"No."

"Fine, nothing to worry about then…right?" She was not going to be told what to do by anyone, certainly not by him. If she didn't need to know what was going on she didn't need protection.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" She seemed an entirely different person than she had been when he saw her at JAG two months ago. Her anger was palpable.

She look gave him a long and intense look, full of growing resentment.

"Nothing is 'going on' I just feel as if I'm in a cage, that's all. This 'security' is suffocating. I don't see why it's still necessary. They already killed my husband, what else can they do to me?" As far as Dani knew the young men involved were in prison, she had no knowledge of Ari and what he was capable of.

"It's still necessary Dani." Ari had proven he could kill any one at any time. He had seemed fascinated by his and Dani's connection. The detail would remain in place until Ari was captured or killed. He preferred the latter, if he had his way that is exactly what it would be.

"Why?" She turned to look at him. She waited for a beat and then asked again. "Jethro?" Her voice was sharp and impatient.

Gibbs decided that she needed to understand the risk she was taking, for all he knew Ari could be watching her…or them, right now.

"It could be about me."

He didn't want to tell her everything. This was not a vendetta, it was kill or be killed and he would not let her become another casualty in this. Ari had decided to make this a personal war. So be it. It would be him, not Dani or anyone else on his team.

Dani looked at him, incredulous. "That's ridiculous." She turned her back to him and walked to the picture window.

"Look…for whatever reason the same individual who linked us with the pictures two months ago, seems intent on killing people involved in my life, directly or indirectly. His focus on you was intense, even after your husband was killed. I won't have another death on my head." He stood and walked toward her.

Dani frowned and asked, "Another death?"

"Special Agent Caitlyn Todd, one of the investigators on my team at NCIS, was shot to death a few days ago. She was given the task of protecting me and she…was killed."

Gibbs expression did not change but his eyes were bright with pain, Dani had seen the look before.

Her demeanor changed immediately. "I remember her. Oh…Jethro, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, silently telling her that he was alright.

Dani saw the look in his eyes harden, burying his pain deeper, as he always had. They both remembered another time when he felt helpless against an enemy who would not show himself.

Flashback:

0655

Sunday

October 23, 1983

Beirut, Lebanon

Sergeant Jethro Gibbs stood as members of his unit were being carried out of the rubble that had once housed the 24th Marine Amphibious Unit. All sound was blocked out except for the wounded and dying Marines calling for help. He could smell the acrid smell of burning flesh and of the explosives that had been loaded into the truck bomb.

Things seemed to move in slow motion as he scanned the crowd gathered to watch the 'peacekeepers' try to recover their own. Some rushed to help, others stood and watched. The people who planned it could have been watching them right then, but how could he have even retaliated…when he to have permission to lock and load his weapon?

End Flashback.

Dani had walked closer to him and stood about two feet away. "Jethro?"

Startled he then returned his focus to her.

"Where did you go?" Dani asked him with concern.

"Look…you need to allow your security detail to stay with you, every time you leave, anywhere you go." He drew his brows down into a frown. "Do you understand?"

The old Jethro was back and arrogant as ever, she folded her arms and looked at him. She decided to give him some of his own medicine. Silence.

"Dani?"

She waited for a long moment then answered him. "All right…for now, but I'm warning you. I cant take much more of this."

"Just do what they tell you and keep your speed down. Two tickets Dani?"

"I just wanted to get away, besides I've always driven fast." This was beginning to really make her angry.

"Fornell says you had a close call a couple of days ago." He was needling her now and he knew it. He had successfully taken the focus from him to her. It still worked every time.

"Look, I've had enough…this is none of your business. Okay, I won't run away from my security detail. Whether or not I speed is none of your concern." She walked toward Gibbs and took the coffee cup from his hand. It was time for him to go.

"Got a death wish Dani?" He knew she was getting angrier by the minute and for reasons he couldn't explain he was enjoying sparring with her, though he was sure he couldn't say the same for Dani. He had gotten her attention though.

"What?" She set his cup on the coffee table while backing Gibbs toward the front door. "Its time for you to go."

Gibbs had an amused and slightly sarcastic smile on his face.

Dani continued. "Whatever 'wish' I have ceased to be any of your concern a long time ago." Dani opened her front door and motioned for Gibbs to leave.

He looked at her and repeated what he had before. "Stop fighting your security detail Dani."

"I don't need them Jethro."

"You don't know what you're talking about…as usual." Now that should really piss her off.

"And 'as usual' you have no intention of telling me what this is all about." She snapped as he appeared to completely ignore her.

Gibbs kept walking toward his car, not acknowledging her last comment. She slammed the door as hard as she could. "Bastard!" She yelled loud enough to be heard through the door and out to the street.

He raised his eyebrows as he got into his vehicle; Dani had developed more of a temper over the years, that was certain.

Ari Haswan sat astride his motorcycle on a lane just off of Pacific Avenue. He watched as Gibbs black Intrepid turned onto Pacific and started toward the oceanfront. The Special Agent was becoming more and more predictable. Ari had known he would come here eventually; the cool and detached Jethro Gibbs was being lead by his emotions, even his fear. Ari was having such a good time playing him that he would regret when the game finally ended.

He would linger a bit longer and watch his 'Dani.' She had become almost as interesting as her ex-husband. She had appeared to him to be much changed since her husband's unfortunate demise. Her appearance before had been soft and feminine and her focus primarily on her husband and her parents. Now she had an edge and hardness in her demeanor, the death of a loved one could do that…he supposed. She drove erratically, impatience and anger evident on her face; she made her protection difficult at best. He couldn't ask for a better or easier target.

He knew so much more now, much more than even Special Agent Gibbs knew. Dani's sons had returned to their duty stations. Ah…military families…sons who follow in the footsteps of their fathers, he thought sarcastically.

He looked up at that moment to see Dani pulling out of her lane onto Pacific Avenue and heading in the opposite direction as Gibbs had. Her observer had to quickly put on his head gear so as not to lose the lovely Danielle Smith Gibbs Graham in the traffic on Dam Neck Boulevard.

One hour later…

Interstate 64 North

Somewhere in Northern Virginia

As Gibbs drove toward Washington he could not get the conversation he had with Dani out of his head... What he had seen this afternoon gave him cause for concern. She seemed so much different that the Dani he had known, even different from the Dani of a couple of months ago. Her husband's death had begun to take its toll.

Even in the past, when they were at their end, she was not bitter. Now he had seen a side of her he had never seen before. It sickened him to think it had anything to do with him.

His cell phone pulled him from his thoughts.

"Gibbs."

It was Fornell. "Look, you better get back to Virginia Beach."

"What now?"

"It's Dani, she's had an accident."

"Damn it, where the hell was her security detail?"

Gibbs pushed the accelerator to the floor and made his way to the next exit, but not before observing he had someone tailing him. He had seen him on the way down last night and early this morning on his way to Dani's. Gibbs decided that if he could keep up, he would have his story before the day was over.

Princess Anne General Hospital

Virginia Beach, Virginia

Gibbs walked through the glass doors of the ER. He noticed a policeman standing near one of the rooms enclosed in glass. He saw Dani lying on a bed inside. Gibbs approached the police officer.

"You her husband?" The policeman spoke first.

"No, her husband is deceased…two months ago." He started to enter the room.

"If you're not family, you can't enter. She is supposed to be under some kind of federal protection. Who ever it is, they're obviously not doing a very good job."

Gibbs flashed his badge. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. She's under our protection." That wasn't entirely true, but it would get him into the room.

The policeman gave him a condescending smirk and stepped aside so that Gibbs could enter. As he approached her he could see her injuries in more detail. She had cuts and bruises on her face and a bandage on her forearm and the side of her head. One of her eyes was swollen and nearly closed.

"Dani?" She appeared awake but seemed completely unaware of him.

"David?" her voice was gravelly from medication.

As he drew close to her bedside he spoke again. "Dani…its…me."

She turned her head slightly toward him, trying to clear her vision. She recognized him and then he saw pain and something he could not name in her eyes. "Jethro."

He looked at her steadily, waiting for Dani to acknowledge his unspoken question. What could she have been thinking? Hadn't she heard a word he said this morning?

She answered him. "I know, I know, I believe you now."

"What happened?" He thought she had been speeding and just lost control of her vehicle.

"I was just driving down Dam Neck and he drove past me. He was on a motorcycle, he seemed to want to race, I thought to the next traffic light."

Gibbs blood ran cold, it was Ari. He knew it as soon as she spoke of a motorcycle.

Dani swallowed hard. "Then he kept getting too close but then he passed me…and at that moment…I thought it was over, but then he suddenly turned in front of me and disappeared down London Bridge Road. I lost control of my car after that; I think I hit a light pole."

"Did you get a look at him?"

"He lifted the visor on his helmet for a moment and smiled at me as he passed. I didn't recognize him."

Gibbs took a picture out of the inside pocket of his jacket, "Is this the man?"

Dani squinted as she looked at it. "It could be….I think so." She was still groggy.

He would bet his life it was Ari. "You should never have let him bait you. Didn't you hear anything I said this morning?"

Dani was silent; she did feel like a fool. She had been so angry at him this morning and she intended to prove that he was wrong. The conversation they had earlier made her feel that much more cornered, she felt as if she were smothering, she had to get out. Driving was the only thing that made her feel free.

She turned her head away from him and did not say another word. She wished she could disappear, she wished for David, with all her heart. Jethro was speaking to her and she could hear him, but she never answered him. She felt him step closer to her and he began to ask her again what she thought she had been doing. He stopped when he saw a single tear slip from the corner of her closed eye, into her hairline.

Gibbs knew that it was pointless to ask her anything else and if he were honest he would admit that she was beginning to get to him. Her pain was a tangible thing and he began to wish that he could do something about it. He backed away from her and stepped out of the room. Fornell stood outside the room waiting.

"I don't care if you have to chain her to a chair. Don't let her out of your sight Fornell, or you'll wish you had." Dani seemed to give off a feeling of despair, as though she didn't care anymore whether she lived or died. She wasn't going to die, not if he had anything to do with it.

Gibbs breezed by him without a backward look. He knew the person who had been tailing him since yesterday had to be here somewhere. He made his way to the parking garage and then he saw the vehicle. Gibbs clicked his keychain to unlock his door and got into his car. The familiar vehicle followed, but not too closely behind but as it drew nearer, Gibbs threw his car into reverse missing Keeter's vehicle by inches. He jumped from his car, drew his weapon and rushed toward his observer.

"Who the hell are you?"

Keeter got out of his vehicle and faced him. "You know I've been shadowing you for the last two days."

"Who sent you?" His eyes blazing with unconcealed anger.

"Your boss, you still have a security detail." Jack thought that covering this asshole was going to be a real pain.

The thought that Director Morrow had done this without his knowledge made him that much more furious.

"Stay the hell out of my way." Gibbs warned as he holstered his weapon.

Keeter stood toe to toe with him. He was beginning to hope Gibbs would take a swing at him, so he would have an excuse to deck the guy. Harm hadn't been kidding; Gibbs was not a 'friendly' guy. Jack met his gaze and did not flinch.

Gibbs turned away from him. This was bullshit, he thought. Everyone he cared about and everyone on his team should have protection, not him. Ari wasn't finished tormenting him. He had no intention of killing him now, Gibbs knew. He hadn't bled enough…yet. He got back in his car and sped away…with Jack Keeter not far behind.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Fountain of Sorrow A WYABT Story

Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the NCIS or JAG characters. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: The NCIS episode, 'Twilight' and any pre season three spoilers that may be floating around out there. Also some characters from the JAG fanfic 'Will You Always Be There?' may be referred to.

0900

Monday

June 13, 2005

NCIS Headquarters

Washington Navy Yard

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs was making his way toward Director Morrow's office. He assumed he had been summoned to discuss Kate's replacement. The last two weeks had been difficult at best, but no one who observed Gibbs's demeanor would have guessed it. He had stopped feeling pained when he looked at the desk where Kate sat. The team had begun to get their 'rhythm' back, but the loss was still palpable for all of them.

Gibbs knocked on the director's closed door and he heard his order to enter.

"Sit down, Gibbs."

He sat in the chair that was directly in front of the director's desk. "I assume this is about Special Agent Todd's replacement."

"No, as a matter of fact, it isn't." The director's expression gave away nothing.

Gibbs waited.

"I want you to attend a drug summit in Norfolk beginning tomorrow."

"Drug summit?" Gibbs looked at him, disbelieving.

This was an assignment he would send McGee on when he wanted to get him out of his hair.

NCIS coordinated with command leadership and substance abuse prevention coordinators to periodically to review testing procedures and ways to prevent the abuse before it happens. NCIS's role in the summit was also to interview sailors and marines who had tested positive to establish whether or not an expanded investigation needed to be initiated at command level.

A 'paper pushing' assignment to be sure. Something else was up; Gibbs could feel it in his gut.

Gibbs started to speak and Director Morrow silenced him with a raised hand.

"Yes, I'm getting you out of here. I could request that you send Special Agent McGee, but I won't, because it doesn't serve my purposes at the moment."

"May I ask what your purposes are?"

"To get you the hell out of Washington for a couple of days. I am still conducting interviews for the open position here."

Gibbs noticed that he did not refer to Kate by name.

"I want to make my decision based on what is best for the team as a whole. It may be better decided if you are not a part of the decision making process."

"I haven't been consulted so far." Gibbs was getting angrier by the minute. He had done a pretty good job of reining in his emotions as far as Kate's murder was concerned. He still blamed Director Morrow for not allowing him to pursue Ari as he wanted to in the beginning. Though, truth be told, he blamed himself as much as anyone for not seeing that Kate had been the target all along.

"No, you haven't been. But, you have a great deal of influence with your team and they know you well. If you disapprove, they would know without your having said a word."

Gibbs was already beginning to think about how he would handle Kate's replacement. He was beginning to think the director was going to hire a 'keeper' for him, to work with him right there in the office. He'd had enough of that.

"Do I still have a security detail?" Gibbs changed the subject, resigning himself for the moment to be managed away from headquarters NCIS.

"Yes, you do." The director looked at him steadily, unflinching.

"What about the other members of my team?"

"It is being handled, Gibbs."

"The same way it was handled prior to Special Agent Todd's murder?"

They'd trusted a double agent who was in fact an al Qaeda operative and now Kate was dead. Who knew who the next target would be?

"I am not going to justify my decisions to you. Agent Gibbs. These orders come from my superiors and they will be followed to the letter or you will no longer have a 'team.' Are we clear?"

Gibbs gave him a hard and direct look. "Yes."

"You have your assignment; I suggest you get to it."

Gibbs stood and left the director's office, leaving the door standing open behind him.

1435

Later that day…

Gibbs residence

Gibbs placed his duffle on his porch and turned to lock the door. On the small inset glass on his front door he saw the reflection that was beginning to become familiar to him.

Jack Keeter stood leaning casually against his Chrysler 300. He was well aware of Gibbs's assignment. He only hoped he wouldn't have to chase him all over Virginia until he attended it. There was a lot he didn't know and he wouldn't know until he got to Norfolk.

Gibbs turned quickly toward him. "Not bothering to hide now, Keeter?"

"I take it you got your assignment this morning?" He ignored Gibbs's question.

"Yeah, I got it." Gibbs frowned; his 'security detail' was more up to date than he was at this point. His assignment was an exercise in futility as far as he was concerned, busy work to get him out of Director Morrow's way.

"Good." Jack couldn't keep the smug smile off of his face.

"Want to come along and explore the new techniques on how to 'pop' those unsuspecting sailors and marines on the piss test?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

"I might do that. I haven't really had any experience in watching NCIS at work – it just might befascinating." Keeter matched his sarcasm.

Gibbs suddenly had an evil thought: Keeter could ride along with him and he would make the ride as 'comfortable' for him as humanly possible. So 'comfortable' in fact that he wouldn't be following him anywhere for a while.

"No sense in taking both vehicles. You can ride along with me, if you like."

Jack was no fool. "Nah, I'll drive my own vehicle, but thanks."

Gibbs put his bag in his trunk and reached for the handle on his door. "Don't get lost trying to keep up." Gibbs was in his vehicle and starting it before Jack could open his car door.

They made Norfolk in less than two and a half hours.

2107

Monday evening

Breakers Bar

Norfolk, Virginia

T.C Fornell walked in and saw Gibbs and Keeter sitting at the bar with their backs to him. Keeter heard the street noise from outside and turned to look in the direction of the door. It was never quiet outside a bar in Norfolk, even on a Monday night.

"Fornell," Jack greeted the newcomer.

Gibbs frowned and looked at his old friend. "You know this…you know him?"

"Yeah, we've met." He nodded toward Jack. He sat down on a bar stool next to Gibbs and told the bartender to bring him whatever they were having.

Gibbs got to the point. "What are you doing here, Fornell?"

"I told him you were here." Jack answered for him.

Gibbs had the feeling once again of being left out of the loop. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You'll know soon enough."

He looked from Jack to Fornell "When would that be? Is anyone else going to show up tonight?"

Fornell answered. "No."

"I've had enough of this sh…" Gibbs turned on the barstool and started to stand up to leave.

Jack stopped him. "Look, just attend your 'drug summit' in the morning. I think when you do things will be much clearer." Jack expression was serious; he had just about had enough as well. "Don't make this more difficult than it is."

Fornell spoke up. "That's good advice, Gibbs."

"So you're both following orders….is that it?"

Jack nodded with a wide grin back in place. "For the most part…yeah."

Fornell couldn't help but see the humor in the situation. "Finish your drink, Gibbs. It's got to be better than going back to your hotel room alone."

Gibbs didn't answer him but turned back around on his barstool. He knew Fornell was right, and he was also intrigued. He knew now that what he would be attending was no drug summit. He decided to play along for now and change the subject.

"I assume your security detail has been able to keep an eye on Dani and her family. I haven't gotten any more calls."

"Yeah…she's fine. She's been pretty quiet, though. She hasn't left her parents' property except to follow up on her doctor's appointments and to take her mother shopping."

Gibbs remembered how broken up she had seemed at the hospital after her supposed run-in with Ari. He had picked up the phone to check on her more than once but decided against it. Her emotional pain was as difficult for him to tolerate as the bruises and cuts on her face. He knew her too well.

"Dani?" Jack looked at him, questioning.

"You know who Dani is, so don't play stupid." Gibbs gave him a sidelong glance.

Fornell leaned forward to say "First wife" to Jack who sat on the other side of Gibbs.

Jack nodded knowingly. "Ahh…the first cut is the deepest." He knocked back his drink and looked at the woman who was tending bar. "Hit me again, honey."

"How many ex-wives do you have, Keeter?" Fornell asked, leaning forward again.

Gibbs leaned back a bit. "Do you want me to move, Tobias?" It seemed Jack and Fornell were becoming fast friends, Gibbs thought sarcastically.

Jack answered Fornell's question before he had a chance to respond to Gibbs. "I've never taken the plunge." He was eyeing the beautiful young lady tending bar. "Never…felt the …need." She seemed to return his interest and Keeter turned his best aviator smile on high beam.

Gibbs and Fornell both said at once, "You're kidding."

Fornell just shook his head. He wished he'd had that philosophy; if he wouldn't have been happier, he'd at least have had more money.

"Nope, there is no Mrs. Jack Keeter…anywhere." Jack looked almost smug.

Fornell couldn't keep from asking. "You've got to be at least 40, how did you escape…I mean keep from trying it… at least once?"

"Hey I'm a busy guy, I move around a lot. Marriage and kids are for other people." Keeter thought of his friend Rabb. "I stood up for one of my best friends' wedding last Christmas Eve. I thought he and I were going to be confirmed bachelors, but I think he found the real thing. How many times have you been married anyway, Fornell?"

"Twice."

"Ow, two time loser. It should make you quit."

"Hey at least I'm not a three time loser, like Gibbs here."

Gibbs gave Fornell a withering stare.

"Three times? Hell, Gibbs, how old were you when you got married the first time?" Jack was incredulous.

"Eighteen." Gibbs smiled at the memory. They were too young to know what the hell they were doing, but it was definitely fun in the beginning.

"Damn." Jack couldn't imagine. At eighteen he'd been in his first year at the Academy and definitely up to no good.

The conversation was getting too personal so he lightened it up. "Yeah…I matured early."

Fornell and Jack both laughed at him. "Get out of here."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Gibbs turned around and slipped off of the bar stool.

"Don't forget – 0830 tomorrow," Jack reminded him. He knew Gibbs remembered the time; he just liked to needle him.

"I'll be there," he tossed irritably over his shoulder. As he opened the door he looked back at them and said, "Don't stay out too late…boys."

0830

Tuesday

Building 332

Norfolk Naval Annex

Norfolk, Virginia

Gibbs walked up the steps of the old building. It looked more like a historical site than a working naval operations office. Opening the glass double doors framed with wood, he walked down the hallway. His instructions were to report to room 11. As he neared the room he saw a Marine sitting at a desk just outside the door.

"You'll need to sign in, sir, and I'll need to see your ID."

Gibbs took out his badge and ID; the Marine looked at it. "Thank you, sir."

He signed in and entered the door labeled 'Anti Drug Abuse Task Force.'

Fornell and Jack were already in the room along with a number of people Gibbs had never seen before. The room was windowless. There were men and women in uniform and also some dressed in civilian clothing.

A man who was dressed in khakis and a sport coat came to the podium and told the group to be seated.

"As most of you know, I'm Dan Locket, I'm from the Department of Homeland Security. We have another member joining this task force as of today. Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS, welcome to Task Force 11. We are coordinating to track and capture Ari Haswan and his associates. Once this mission is accomplished there will be no Task Force 11.You have been given access to this investigation at the behest of the deputy director of DHS based on information he was given by Agent T.C. Fornell and Captain Jack Keeter."

There were members of law enforcement at the local and federal level in attendance and also members of Special Forces teams from every branch of service. They formed a team that coordinated on every level to track the terrorist while protecting targets on the ground. They were working at a level that even MTAC was not involved with.

Gibbs learned that his entire team at NCIS was being closely watched by this task force. He also learned that Ari was believed to have left the country. Their unofficial contacts in Canada had been able to spot Ari two days ago. He would never understand how someone like him could cross the border unencumbered. He was, however, being tracked, though Gibbs would never be at ease until Ari was dead.

1230

Wednesday

Smith Residence

Virginia Beach, Virginia

Gibbs turned onto the lane off of Pacific and came to a stop in front of his ex in-laws' home. He had decided to see for himself how Dani was. He had been thinking about what Fornell had told him about how quiet she had been. He'd just paid a visit to an old friend and former Marine who loaned him his old motorcycle. Gibbs had just sold it to him two months prior; now he was borrowing it back for the afternoon.

His 'drug summit' turned out to be a day long conference with Task Force 11. He would be returning to NCIS Headquarters tomorrow. The reasoning behind allowing him to believe he was working a drug summit was to have everyone around him believe it as well, including the members of his team. He wasn't even sure that Director Morrow knew.

Dani had heard the motorcycle and looked out of her parents' front room window to see Gibbs dismounting from the bike. What could he be up to?

She went to the door and opened it. "Jethro?'

"It's time for you to get out of here. Come on." He stopped on the pathway half way to her door.

Dani looked at him warily. It had been a long time since she had ridden on the back of a motorcycle. In fact, it had been with him, a lifetime ago. She folded her arms across her chest, still considering.

"You said you felt caged in, this is the cure. Let's go." He turned around and walked back to the bike as though he expected her to follow without hesitation.

"Wait."

Gibbs stopped and turned back to look at her.

"I have to let Mom know I'm leaving." As she turned, she realized how that sounded; they could have been 17 again. She decided to plunge ahead anyway. "I'll just be a minute."

Dani was ready to get out of there — to say she still felt caged in would be an understatement. She was ready to take a ride with the devil himself just to get away from her security detail. In minutes Dani came out the door and nearly ran out to where Gibbs was standing.

She smiled at him and put on her sunglasses. "Let's get out of here." She was dressed in jeans, sandals and a Patrick Henry T- shirt that her son had sent her. Dani got on the back of the bike.

One of the men on her security detail seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Gibbs took out his badge. "I've got this under control." The agent nodded and allowed them to leave.

The security agent had already spoken with his superiors and Gibbs had been cleared to make this visit, since Fornell had expected it. He was still being tailed as well. Jack Keeter was never far away; if Gibbs was trying to lose him, he hadn't yet.

As Gibbs pulled into traffic on Pacific and headed toward Princess Anne Road, Dani straightened her back and quickly found her balance on the back of the bike. She rested her hands on her knees as she felt the bike pull her forward and lift her hair into the air. She had brought something to tie her hair back but just now she wanted to feel it in the breeze. Thank God she was getting away from here. She wanted to feel free for a while, even from worrying about her hair. The sun was warm but not hot with the bike cooling her as they blew through the breeze.

Gibbs stopped at the turn off onto Princess Anne Road. "Munden Point?"

Dani loved the idea of a ride through the country and out to the old park. She hadn't been there in years. "That'd be great," she said over the sound of the motor. "Thank you for this. Jethro."

"Hey, you're lucky I let you get on my bike wearing that T-shirt." He deadpanned her for a half second and then grinned mischievously.

Dani returned his smile and braced her back as he took off and they leaned into the turn together.

They gradually left the congestion of the suburban traffic along with the increased tourist traffic that had begun after Memorial Day. It was a perfect day for a ride. The sky was blue with only a few cotton clouds over the deep green of the fields of soybeans. After the first five miles there was no evidence of the ocean close by, except for the faint scent of salt sea in the air. Here it was sun-warmed earth and new mown grass. Dani took a deep breath and looked out into the passing landscape. To see something from the back of a motorcycle was to really be –in- it. She had forgotten how much she loved it. It was a much different feeling that seeing it out of the window of a car. She remembered now.

In a little over a half an hour they were at the old park. They had come here when they were first married to get away from tourists. This was a family park, with boat launches onto Back Bay, places to fish and a playground. Gibbs parked the bike and Dani was able to dismount by herself. This had been more comfortable than she had expected. There wasn't a lot of awkwardness; they were like two old friends, taking a ride.

Dani pulled her hair back and up from her neck with a scrunchie and without a word walked toward the blue bay, glittering in the sunshine. Gibbs followed her, allowing her a bit of space, knowing she had had enough of being followed too closely by anyone. There were a few people launching their fishing and pleasure boats out to the bay. Dani just watched for awhile leaning against a post near the first pier.

After a while Gibbs walked up beside her. "Are you thinking of renting a boat and escaping, Dani?" he teased.

"No." She gave him an indulgent smile.

"You doing all right now?" His expression became serious.

She understood what he meant, at least she thought she did. He meant with her security but also with David's death.

"I'm okay." Her expression was unreadable to him.

He decided to lighten the mood a bit. "I haven't gotten any reports of you terrorizing Dam Neck Boulevard."

Dani was silent but unable to keep from blushing furiously. She didn't really understand what had gotten into her.

"I'm not as reckless as I was, if that's what you mean, but this security is still suffocating."

"Can't be helped." He spoke bluntly now and looked away from her.

"How long do you think I'll have to do this? I want to get a place of my own, but with the threat still hanging over me and the need for security, I don't want to leave my parents alone. They could be this maniac's target as well."

"Till we get him," he said honestly, meaning to reassure her.

Dani suddenly felt the anger rise up in her. Since her accident she had learned about Ari and his possible role in her husband's death. She walked away from Gibbs and turned back to look at him.

"I want to kill him. I want to see that son of a bitch die. Because of him I lost the kindest, most loving man I have ever known. I never thought I'd every trust anyone again until David came into my life."

Dani suddenly remembered who she was speaking to and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to throw that at you. I speak before I think lately."

Gibbs did not answer; as she looked at him, Dani thought that he was as hard to read as ever.

"Do you mind if I walk a bit?" She changed the subject.

She didn't want to have to leave yet. Dani didn't want to think about going back to that house with her security detail hovering and her parents looking at her as though they didn't know what to expect from her next.

"You can come along, you don't have to talk." She looked at him directly. "I don't want to go back just yet."

Gibbs nodded and followed her, staying slightly behind as she walked the old path along the waterfront. She walked further into the wooded area that also lined the shore and eventually sat down at a picnic table. Gibbs sat down next to her at a respectable distance, facing the opposite direction. They had both been lost in their own thoughts.

"Too bad we didn't bring something for lunch," Dani said absentmindedly.

"Bologna sandwiches." He smiled, remembering their 'cheap' picnic fare. "You used to make great bologna sandwiches."

Dani laughed at the memory. "No, that was peanut butter and jelly, and I'll have you know I can still make a pretty mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich when I want to."

"I'm sure." Gibbs turned his face toward her.

"They were Aaron's favorite." The thought of her oldest son pained her heart. She would be so glad when he returned home.

Gibbs thought conversation about her sons might lift her spirits a bit. "He still in the States?"

"No, he went back not long after the funeral. He is due back in July, though." She had begun counting the days.

"When?'

"There is no definite date, we won't know until just before they come home."

"That's probably wise. What about your younger son…Matt...Isn't it?"

"He won't be back until September." The Patrick Henry was due into Norfolk at the middle of the month, barring any unforeseen delays. Prior to September 11 you could make plans around deployments but now it wasn't quite as simple as that. It was the way of their world now.

She looked at Gibbs, knowing he was trying to make small talk. Not his best skill or at least it hadn't been when she knew him best. A slow smile spread across her face.

Gibbs looked at her. "What?"

"You don't have to make small talk, you know." She looked down at her hands and turned to look at him.

"Just making polite conversation." He shrugged his shoulders; she could read him well, at times.

"I appreciate it, Jethro, but…"

She noticed his expression change and she turned on her seat to look in the same direction he was.

Gibbs had noticed a familiar vehicle through the trees. Damn, it was Keeter.

"Let's go." He stood and walked briskly away from her.

Dani got up and followed him. "Who is that?"

"My security detail," he said in a frustrated and angry voice.

Dani caught up with him as he got on his bike. She climbed on behind him and put on her sunglasses.

"So…are we going to ditch your security detail too?" She had caught him doing the very thing he had been scolding her about two weeks ago.

He could see her waggling her eyebrows above her sunglasses. He laughed in spite of himself and revved the motor, turned the bike away from the shoreline and took off with Dani laughing with him all the way out of the park.

TBC

A/N: Just to clarify for those of you who are wondering just who Jack Keeter works for. He is Naval Intelligence, but most of his friends and former colleagues will never know that. (Smile)

A/N: I'm not sure what the helmet laws are in Virginia right now. I know they are optional in Indiana and this being fanfic, it served my purposes for them not to wear helmets just now.


End file.
